Forbidden
by CerberusKin
Summary: I am really not good with summaries so please read the story.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I could. **_THERE WILL BE PEOPLE OUT OF CHARACTER IN THE STORY SO PLEASE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Summary**: It is five years after the Chuunin exams and Sasuke is back. Naruto has changed a lot and is more respected. To everyone's surprise Haku and Zabuza are still alive but they are not together. A lot of changes has occurred but what happens when an older Uchiha is pardoned for all that he has done but the village will not leave him in peace because of his love for a certain blonde Jounin.

Chapter 1 The beginning

The rising sun peeked over the tops of houses and buildings and colored water puddles, from last nights rain, pink, red, and orange. The village lay silent as birds began their daily ritual of flying around looking for breakfast. The silence that enveloped the streets was short lived as footsteps made their way through. Despite the heavy mist, which was unusual for winter, the footsteps kept their persistent stride as they turned down alleyways and side streets. Little by little the footsteps grew more frantic as they ran down more alleyways getting lost and trapped in dead ends. Then, the footsteps just stopped. A strangled cry rang out and echoed throughout the village, waking the residents and striking their curiosity. Jounin's and a few ANBU nins raced towards the scream. One Jounin in particular was familiar with the mist and warned his comrades to be on high alert. Far ahead of them was Naruto who jumped from roof top to roof top alongside Gaara and Sasuke.

They finally landed in a dead end where the cry came from. A figure lay on the ground. Its shallow breathing could be heard. Naruto stepped forward and picked the figure up and headed towards the hospital with Gaara and Sasuke in tow. The rest stayed behind and searched the entire village for an intruder or any sign of someone that might have to do with what happened. The mist was lifting rather steadily and the morning sun cast its light on raven black hair and heavily lidded brown eyes. Sasuke had gone ahead to warn Sakura that they were coming and to be prepared. Naruto did not really mind, but Haku did and he only trusted Sakura with any injury he had which made it difficult to get him to the hospital to get his injuries looked at when Sakura was not there. Naruto remembered when they found out Haku was still alive.

Flashback

_Naruto stood next to Tsunade as they waited for the kage of the Hidden Mist village to arrive. It had been a week since Tsunade had announced Naruto as her successor and the kage's from the other hidden villages were interested in seeing him. Well almost all, Gaara was coming to see Naruto. It had been a while and Gaara was always busy and never had time to visit Konoha. Now that Tsunade had named her successor and had invited him for the village wide announcement Gaara had an excuse to leave his village for a few days. Besides the kage from the Hidden Mist village had named a successor as well and agreed with Tsunade to have both of them know each other. So now Naruto stood beside Tsunade looking out of her office window waiting. The secretary came in announcing the arrival of the kage and his successor and Tsunade bid them enter. At that moment Naruto froze as did the Hidden Mist successor. Both of them just stood there staring at each other. Tsunade and Anashi were confused and assumed that Naruto and Anashi's successor had met before. _

_Anashi had taken it upon himself to introduce or try to introduce his successor, but Naruto lost his composure._

_"You are supposed to be dead!"_

_"Well nice to see you too."_

_"How did you survive Haku. I say sensei drive that Chidori through you. How did you survive?"_

_"To tell you the truth I really do not know. Can we not start over but a bit more formally? I really would have liked to have gotten to know you better in the forest but I had a mist demon watching me."_

_"Sure why not. At least things are a hell of a lot different. I just have to figure out how to explain to my teammates that your still alive."_

_"That me and you will work on together later."_

_"Alright. Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Haku. I never knew my last name."_

_"Pity"_

_"Yeah. A real shame." Haku then rolled his eyes and started to laugh along with Naruto._

_Anashi was confused but decided to let it go. As long as Naruto and Haku were going to work things out together he was not about to question Haku's past. 'Besides I still do not know what ideas that man put in his head, but at least Haku was willing to rid himself of them.' Anashi just smiled. He enjoyed it when Haku laughed because he knew that the boy was happy, content, and comfortable with what was going on._

End Flashback

Ever since then the Hidden Mist village had been allies ever since. Naruto then thought back to when Sasuke decided to go back to Sound and try to bring some order to the unofficial village. To everyone's, except Naruto, Haku, and Gaara, surprise the village of Sound did a complete 360 turn around and were stabilizing at a steady pace. The village was named official and alliances were made immediately between Konoha, Mist, and Sand. To Naruto's disappointment Stone and Cloud refused and made it clear that they still do not trust Konoha but now they no longer consider Sand and Mist as allies. This did nothing to dampen Haku's happiness for the village of Sound. Haku was kind hearted and a lot wiser than his age let on, but now Haku was gasping for air and there was no time to stop and ask who had done it even though Naruto and Sasuke already knew who.

Later on that week Haku was released from the hospital and, even though Haku was strong, was kept on watch and guarded heavily for at least another three weeks. At that time he had returned to his village and the news of his attack had already reached there. Sasuke had his doubts that Haku was going to be fine on the return journey so he sent five Sound-nins to calm his worries. Haku appreciated his friends worry but reminded them that their own villages needed to be tended to and they should not waste their time worrying, especially Sasuke who has been the Otokage since Naruto and Haku were made kages in their villages. (A/N: I know Naruto is the Hokage but I can not remember what they called the kage in the hidden mist village. If you know please tell me. I would really like to find out.) Things ran somewhat smoothly. The Village Hidden in the Sand, Village Hidden in the Mist, and Hidden Village of Sound did not have any troubles, but as for Naruto the approaching Chuunin Exams made things more hectic. Naruto struggled to form new rules and tests for the Genin's while balancing village troubles and teaching at the academy. Plus it really did not help that an older Uchiha had come back and caused havoc and panic throughout the entire village. A knock cut through Naruto's thought and he bid whoever it was entry.

"Uzumaki"

"Uchiha. What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Why?"

"So many questions."

"Why not? You are still on watch and suspicion so I suggest you be careful."

"I know. I have not seen you these past four days. For once I am beginning to worry."

"What else is new"

"..."

"Sorry. You are not the only one who has been bugging me about that. Haku has threatened to cut off the alliance between Konoha and Mist if didn't take a break"

"You doubt him?"

"Unfortunately...Yes"

"You should not doubt him. He may seem kind hearted but he can be ruthless"

"I know. I have witnessed it first hand"

"By what means do you say such a thing?"

"Never mind. You want to help... you can start by grading those papers from the academy" Naruto motioned to ten tall stacks of paper that sat on the floor in a corner.

"Mid-term?"

"Yup"

"How fun"

"A lot more fun than doing paper work for the Chuunin Exams."

"I rather take grading mid-terms than paperwork for that boring exam"

"Gee thanks"

"I will help you file though"

"You are a great help Itachi."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No. Appreciation. Get used to it." Itachi chuckled a bit before starting on the tests.

Things were going fine and they soon were done in six hours. Itachi had sorted out the tests by class and placed them in files that had the teachers name. Naruto was busy filing all the paperwork he had done and Itachi was starting to do the same. A knock broke the silence and Naruto bid who ever it was entry while Itachi and him struggled to get the second filing drawer open. To Naruto's delight and Itachi's disdain Sasuke walked in a bit surprised to see his brother there but Sasuke was busy laughing at the sight that greeted his entry. Naruto was on the floor, his hair was a mess and he was panting. Itachi had just finished punching the filing cabinet which seemed to miraculously open the second drawer that now had a rather large dent adorning its front.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Naruto...hahahaha...what the hell?"

"Drawer wouldn't open"

"Well now it is only problem is that you will have to figure out how to close it" Naruto looked at the drawer and saw the dent.

"Well at least it won't get stuck anymore." Naruto and Sasuke laughed while Itachi just stood there smirking.' What a pair of bone heads. Then again the other two are not here so it is not as bad' Itachi just watched Sasuke and Naruto laugh and wondered if he will ever earn the love of a certain blonde. Then again there was the problem of his brother, Gaara, and Haku. Itachi knew they will disapprove Itachi's relationship with Naruto but that is not going to stop him.

"Naruto I came to tell you that Haku is here but he wants to see you tomorrow morning. He says he is a worn out from the journey here."

"That's okay. I am about to head home myself."

"Well I guess I should take leave now. See until next time Naruto. See at home little brother."

"Hey Itachi, wait up. See ya Naruto."

"See ya Sasuke"

The door closed to Naruto's office and Sasuke turned to his older brother. Sasuke knew that Itachi had a unstoppable love for Naruto and Sasuke wanted to tell him something before Haku or Gaara did.

"Itachi he's waiting for you to ask"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do know what Sasuke is talking about Itachi." Sasuke and Itachi jumped and turned to see Haku leaning against the wall.

"Naruto has been waiting for you to ask him Itachi. He knows you love him" Haku said not changing his expression. "He loves you as well Itachi. Do not keep him waiting because I do not believe he will wait forever" With that Haku disappeared leaving a shocked Itachi. Sasuke just laughed and did the same leaving Itachi alone in the hall.

How did you like it? Please review.


	2. Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. THERE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTERNESS AND A VERY OVER PROTECTIVE ITACHI.

Chapter 2 Stupidity

Despite Naruto's usual calm and collectiveness he could not help acting silly along with his friends. A few minutes ago Haku and him had just finished sneaking into Hatake Kakashi's apartment while he was taking a bath and Haku had taken Kakashi's mask while Naruto took his forehead protector. Now Naruto and Haku were in his office giggling like crazy not realizing that Uchiha Itachi was there finishing the filing that they started last night. Itachi was enjoying the silence until he heard the door open and slam with what seemed like unstoppable giggling. Itachi turned around to see Naruto and Haku sitting on the floor giggling like idiots. What caught Itachi's attention and made his eyes widen was the sight of the cloth and protector in which Naruto and Haku held. Itachi knew all to well who the items belonged to and was ready to jump on the two until an evil little plan formed in his head.

Itachi sat down quietly on one of the chairs and watched Naruto and Haku. To his delight the two had not noticed him yet and he continued on listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god Haku! I can not believe we did that!"

"I have no clue what has gotten into me lately!"

"Neither do I but I'm glad I went with you! I missed the fun in teasing poor Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto he's not your sensei anymore."

"I know but it's an old habit. Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Itachi likes me or am I just hoping and being foolish too much?"

"No your not! Itachi loves you its just a matter of time before he gathers up the courage to tell you."

"Itachi? Gather up courage? Are you calling him a coward?"

"Yup. He maybe fearless in battle but from what I see he lacks the courage in relationships."

"Let us just hope he never finds that out"

"What?"

"You calling him a coward. Mizukage or not he will kill you."

"Yes but then again he might just do anything his lover asks."

"Haku!"

"(giggles) Calm down I'm just kidding!"

"I really love that man."

"I know Naruto. How long so you think you can wait?"

"As long as it takes."

"Your a hopeless romantic Naruto."

"Why do you say that?"

"Never mind. Listen, if you want him tell him yourself. Trust me, with my past experiences with Zabuza I was the one that told him I loved him before he admitted it. It was really funny seeing him try to say it though."

"Really?"

"Yup. He froze up a lot and he really did not make much sense."

"Hm. (sigh) Then again he took the risk of getting captured in my village to kill you."

"Yes. I will admit that the greatest mistake of my life was loving that man."

"How so?"

"He may have been sweet and gentle but when he tried to kill me he told me that no one else was to have me but him."

"He's jealous?"

"Zabuza feels threatened, but if he keeps this up he will not have me. Naruto, you know as well as I and the others that I am stronger than him. Then again I did not fight back. In some way I might still love him."

"Yes I know. Do you think Itachi will be like that?"

"I assure my little fox that I will do nothing of the sort. It is just not my style"

Haku and Naruto jumped and bumped their heads against the door at the sound of Itachi's voice. Haku started to giggle while Naruto just sat there wide eyed and blushing.

"I...I...Itachi! I...uh..I...uh...I mean..." Itachi cut him off

"Haku can you please excuse the Hokage for a second? I believe he wanted to tell me something."

"Sure...(more giggling)"

"Oh and Haku..."

"Yes?"

"I would not go that way."

"Why not?"

"Kakashi is on the other side. I suggest you use the passage ways the ANBU use."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Haku left through a hidden door next to the filing cabinet. Itachi waited until he could not feel Haku's chakra anymore before turning to Naruto. Naruto still sat on the floor but he no longer sported the wide eyes, he just sat there blushing. Itachi chuckled before getting up and moving towards Naruto. That movement spurred Naruto to get up and move to where there was nothing at his back. He could sense Kyuubi's alertness and could feel her approaching at indefinable speeds. There was no stopping her when she felt that her kit was threatened and Itachi approaching him this way was setting alarms off in her head.

"Itachi you need to do a different approach. Kyuubi is almost hear and she is going to tear you apart."

"Alright. How's this?" Itachi sat down once again and calmed his emotions. That seemed to do the trick because Kyuubi stopped right outside the tower.

\Please do not worry\

/Kit this man is a murderer! I will not let him harm you/

\Please you and I miss read his emotions\

/I will sit outside your office door. If anything happens that I find threatening I will go in and kill him/

\Alright. Just do not miss read anything.\

/Alright/

"Is she satisfied now?" Itachi asked

"Reluctantly yes."

"Good. Now come here."

Naruto walked over to Itachi who wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Naruto gave a small yelp and giggled a bit. (A/N: Man there is a lot of giggling happening.) Kyuubi smiled at her kits happiness and started thinking about Itachi's actions. She smiled and got up. There will be nothing threatening about what he was going to do and she assured herself that the older Uchiha would rather slice his hands off than hurt Naruto. Kyuubi got up and left for the training grounds. She was going to contact Sasuke via mind link but since Naruto was not going to be in any danger Kyuubi decided to keep her promise to the young sharingan user and train with him. Kyuubi notified the secretary that Naruto was not to take any visitors today and explained the situation. The secretary smiled and sighed in relief. 'It is about god damn time. Problem is how are the villagers going to handle this. All the shinobi in this village knows of Itachi's love for Naruto and they have accepted it. The ordinary villagers on the other hand do not know anything about this love and when they do they will not be happy. They just finished getting off of Naruto's case about pardoning Itachi. This is going to be tough.' she thought. As if reading her mind Kyuubi looked at the secretary and smiled "The villagers respect Naruto's judgment. They stopped bugging him because he made it a lot more clear about why he pardoned Itachi. The love that is between Itachi and Naruto will be accepted because the villagers know better than to cross Naruto when it comes to such matters as these." The secretary nodded in agreement and bid Kyuubi farewell before Kyuubi disappeared.

Meanwhile

Haku was walking down an empty street. Everyone was at the Chuunin Exams so the streets were pretty empty. As if on cue, an oddly thick mist shrouded the street leaving Haku standing still in the middle of the street waiting for him to attack again. The attack did not come. Haku looked around trying to sense where Zabuza was and finally pin pointed where he was and when he was going to attack. Haku braced himself and at the last moment dodged Zabuza's sword and threw a few needles at Zabuza immobilizing him. Haku had enough of Zabuza's jealousy and little games of intimidation. They were not going to work on Haku. Walking towards the still figure Haku's anger grew. Enough was enough.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Do you honestly think that I will be intimidated by your little attacks. Our past relationship was what had stopped me from killing you. You are now an S-class criminal because of your first attack on me. Do you know why?" Zabuza stayed silent. He didn't give a damn but then again his curiosity was pricked when Haku mentioned his promotion from missing-nin to S-class criminal. "Answer me Zabuza!"

"Why should I give a damn. It's not like your a kage"

"That is exactly what I am. I am the kage for the Hidden Mist Village. Our home village! But I have had enough of your stupid jealousy and I am going to end this."

"You can't. Your bound to me. You can not break that."

"Must I remind you I never said yes to your proposal and I will never accept it. No more of this foolishness."

"Haku you can not be serious!"

"Go to hell!" At that moment a hand stopped Haku. Kakashi had been trailing Haku when Zabuza appeared. Knowing it was not his place, Kakashi had gone to get the Hunter-nin that arrived from the hidden mist village to retrieve what they lost. Kakashi had to hold them back until Haku had said what he always wanted to say to Zabuza. Kakashi was astonished to see how much the Hunter-nin cared for their kage when they slipped from his sight and into the mist to take positions against their kage's wishes or not. Anazi had stopped Haku from killing Zabuza while the others took care of binding Zabuza. They knew it was their duty to rid him as soon as possible but the knew how kind hearted the villagers of Konoha were and the hunter-nin preferred not to scar the children who were not shinobi or were not going to be. (A/N: In other words normal kids.)

"Anazi let go of my hand" Haku's voice was dead and monotone, but the Hunter-nin did not give an inch.

"Sorry kage sir but I can not allow that. Please excuse me for what I am about to say. You always told use never to act on our emotions because we can get careless but here you are acting out of your anger for this man and you did not realize that he was not fully paralyzed. If I would have waited for you to drive that kunai through him it would be too late to save you because he was getting ready to drive one through you. I am sorry but I can not allow you to die. None of us can. We will take him to the forest and dispose of him there. Please go to the hotel and rest." The Hunter-nin gathered around their kage and stared at him through their masks. They knew better than to interfere with their kage's affairs but this one they had no choice. They wanted their kage alive. They waited for his approval even though it was not going to be a good one.

"Do not apologize. I give you all advice to act on and I do not even follow it. I should be apologizing. I underestimated the love from the ones I vowed to protect and who vowed to protect me as well. I am sorry. Do what you like with him. I do not want to see him again. "The Hunter-nin were surprised at their kage's calmness and response but again they knew better than to question. Disappearing the hunter-nin bid their kage good-bye. Haku smiled but the smile was short lived as the question popped in his head 'How in the world did they know that I was...oh shit' Haku detected Kakashi and started to run. For once in his life Haku felt free. He guessed it was because Zabuza was no longer trying to terrorize him. Now Haku had a slightly bigger problem, Hatake Kakashi.

Back At Naruto's Office

Naruto had poured his heart out and Itachi did the same but in a more concealed way. Naruto was happy to get that off his chest and to now have the man he loved for so long. Itachi just sat in the chair looking at his lover with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Finally they were together. There was a tiny problem that had to be fixed. Well actually two. One was the villagers which Itachi would help Naruto with and two was the growing swelling that was going on in his pants. Due to the excitement Naruto could not hold still causing Itachi to grow hard.

"Little love"

"Yes?"

"I know you are excited and I know you are having a bit of a trouble sitting still but can you try to cool it?"

"Why?" At that moment when Naruto was bouncing up and down on Itachi's lap (A/N: Not like that you perverts!) he had found out what Itachi was trying to tell him.

"Saia..."

"Itachi..." Naruto sighed. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he started to grind his hips against Itachi's.

"Oh my little Saia..."

To poor Gaara's displeasure and embarrassment he had poofed into Naruto's office not expecting to see the blonde on Itachi's lap grinding away. Gaara made a little horrified squeak that was completely not him and startled the shit out of Itachi and Naruto that Naruto fell off of Itachi and hit his head against the desk while Itachi flung a few kunai out of reflex. Poor Gaara was freaked out and had a few scratches where the kunai missed him. Gaara just stood there with wide eyes before making hand signs and poofing out again.

"Well that was awkward"

"Ow my head."

"Little Saia? I think doing what we were planning is not the best thing to do in your office."

"Agreed. Mine or yours?"

"Your house. I have a feeling that Sasuke has his boyfriend over."

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW! He's still with Shikamaru?"

"Yup"

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

"Come"

"When?"

"What?"

"You said come. So I said when?"

"Oh my little Saia." Itachi chuckled before grabbing Naruto and exiting the office.

Meanwhile Back To Kakashi's Chase

Haku was breathing hard when he reached his hotel room. He had lost Kakashi and was congratulating himself on doing so. A light breeze blew past Haku as he smiled. 'I like Konoha in the summer time. It is always warm with light breezes. It is as well calming. Wait a minute. The windows aren't open. OH SHIT!' Haku turned around only to have Hatake Kakashi pin him against a wall. Haku smirked 'Well I wasn't expecting this'

"Give. It. Back." Kakashi was pissed and he did not have time for games.

"What's in it for me?" Haku smirked evilly as he watched Kakashi get pissed even further

"Haku stop this game now"

"I don't think so. Now that I am free from a troublesome burden. I am planning on taking what I have had my eye on for a while"

"You have been planning taking my mask?"

"No, I have been planning on getting you here. So why not take your precious mask?"

"Hm. Clever. Very Clever."

"Thank you."

"Now what really drove you to do this. There has to be something else."

"Stupidity"

"Stupidity?"

"Yup"

"Oi Haku..."

How did you like it? Please Review. On another note one of you asked me a few questions about the story so here goes. When Itachi told Sasuke that they will meet at home is because remember Sasuke is the Otokage for Sound so when he comes to visit Konoha he does not need temporary housing he can just go to the estate and stay there until his visit is done. As for Itachi, Itachi is now living in Konoha. Ha has been pardoned for what he has done but that will come back as a flashback later. Hope this answered your question please review again.


	3. Disturbances

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. THERE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTERNESS! BE WARNED!

/Naruto speaking to Kyuubi/

\Kyuubi talking to Naruto\

-Speaking to each other in their minds-

Black Wolf: Sorry if this does not fit the page correctly. My Microsoft Works WordPad is not

working so I am forced to use the regular word pad. So please bare with it until I find a way to fix

the Microsoft WordPad. Now on with the story.

Chapter 3 Disturbances

"Stupidity" Haku smiled at Kakashi

"Stupidity?"

"Yup"

"Oi Haku..." Kakashi shook his head. He should have known that would be the answer.

"What?"

"Never mind. Now give me back my mask and forehead protector."

"I can give you the mask but I do not have the protector"

"What? You don't have it?"

"Nope. Someone else does."

"Who?"

"Can't tell"

"What is it that you want from me anyway?"

"To teach me."

"Teach you what."

"Never mind. Here you can have your mask back. It was a fun chase anyway."

"Haku..."

"..."

"What is it?"

"Something is not right. Come with me to the forest. I need to find those Hunter-nin."

"Haku what..."

"Talk later. Now we must find them. I am getting a feeling of dread."

At the Uchiha Estate

Itachi was sitting in the living room when he heard a loud thud from upstairs. Thinking it was probably his brother Itachi decided to go give him a scare. Yeah Itachi was supposed to be at Naruto's but due to the shear fact that the villagers were in chaos tore them apart for one night. 'It is not like we don't have tomorrow. Then again that area we were in was a complete disaster area. Then there was patches of mist still...' Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh shit.' Turning on his heals Itachi jumped from the stairs and ran to the door. He had to tell Naruto that HE was back but a soon as Itachi opened the door there was Zabuza standing in his way.

"Your supposed to be dead."

"Yes but then I remembered that I taught Haku everything there is to be a hunter-nin, so I just figured he taught them the same thing and I was right"

"What are you trying to accomplish by coming here instead of going to Haku."

"So demanding. Itachi I want you to join me..."

"Never. Haku is a dear friend of mine and a brother to Naruto."

"You know as well as I that the villagers are not going to accept that you two are in love."

"Too late for that asshole."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems they already knew it was going to happen so they let us be. Yes some are not as happy and content as others but they accept it just they same."

"Hm. I guess I mistook this village."

"You also mistook yours as well. Oh and for your information those were no ordinary Hunter-nin. They are the product of the alliance between Sound, Leaf, Mist, and Sand."

"I do not understand."

"Well then let me explain it to you. Those Hunter-nin were trained in hidden mist yes but when they reached the hunter rank Naruto, Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke decided to make a foreign tracker and hunter-nin team. So the ones that you thought you killed are trained with every jutsu from the four villages. In other words I suggest you look behind you."

Zabuza turned to see eight Hunter-nin. Four of which were the ones that supposedly died at his hand. Zabuza just turned back around to see that Itachi had gone. Thinking fast on his feet Zabuza disappeared as well but only to be followed by the Hunter-nin. There was no way to shake them off but Zabuza did not

know that until one of them shoved a katana through his chest. Zabuza was finding it harder to breathe. The Hunter-nin withdrew the katana from Zabuza's chest and with all his hatred for the man the hunter-nin ran his chakra through his sword. As he raised it he said one last thing.

"Haku always told us to never underestimate our opponents. He also said you told him that but here you are. The Demon of the Hidden Mist is finally going down. Now maybe we can see Haku-sensei smile more often." The Hunter-nin brought the sword down cutting Zabuza's head clean off.

Watching from the roof top Haku and Kakashi exchanged looks. There were no words that explained what the Hunter-nin had said. It was clear that they cared for their kage more than they let on. Haku just smiled while Kakashi wore a worried look. 'This is not good. They favor Haku more. Then again the other kages have not been in any real danger that they couldn't handle themselves.' Kakashi was brought out of his train of thought by eight Hunter-nins and four kages who were all poking him.

"Don't you all have something to do other than poke me to death."

"Nope." Kakashi rolled his eyes as they answered in unison.

"Okay. Well then you can help me by telling me who has my forehead protector."

At that moment the Hunter-nin, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara scattered laughing like idiots. 'I should know better by now. Especially when I am dealing with four kages and eight Hunter-nin who were trained by those four kages. I am going to have a head ache tomorrow morning.' Kakashi thought making shadow clones to tail the guilty ones.

Naruto's House

Naruto had arrived home in a bit of a disheveled state. He had destroyed the shadow clone Kakashi sent after himwith a bit of trouble but Naruto was safe. He was glad to be home and he was a little tired but he was in need of something before he met up with the others to poke at Kakashi. Naruto had finished putting the disaster area in order and now he wanted Itachi only thing is that Naruto did not know where he went. Naruto walked to his bedroom passing the one man that he had one his mind at that moment. Naruto sat at the edge of his bed and plopped his head in his hands. He was feeling distressed and he only felt that way when Sasuke, Haku, or Gaara were either depressed, sad, or both. The bond between the four were of brothers. They had accomplished a lot together especially finding out how to communicate with each other through each others mind and how to recognize each other when doing so.

It did not surprise Naruto at all when his brothers had approached him and bugged him to tell them if it was true that he had a crush on Itachi. It was a laugh seeing the four of them debating about stupid subjects ad laughing at good memories. They let each other here their thoughts in their minds and sometimes forgetting that the others are listening in and saying something that they will tease the other about later. So it did not surprise Naruto the least when they were having one of their many conversation when it abruptly landed on the subject of Itachi Uchiha. Of course Naruto forgot to sever the communication in his mind when he shouted out in his head that he could not believe he had a crush on the older Uchiha that was never going to be short lived. That thoughts stopped his friends conversation as they stared at him. Sasuke trying to hold back laughter along with Haku and Gaara. With the memory running fresh in his mind Naruto's mood brightened considerably as he felt Gaara, Haku, and Sasuke

trying to get his attention in his mind.

-Naruto are you alright?- Haku was worried and he did not attempt to cover it.

-Yeah I'm fine. You guys?-

-A bit relieved that my students are still alive-

-I'm okay I guess if you count the argument that Kankuro and Temari just had-

-Now I know where the distressed feeling was coming from- Naruto smiled a bit

-I felt it as well. Kind of gave me a scare- Haku sighed relieved

-Yes, I felt it as well too. I was taking a piss when it hit me- Sasuke stifled a giggle when he realized what he just said.

-Sasuke you never fail to bring out your sarcasm- Haku sighed

-That wasn't sarcasm snow bunny. I was being serious-

-Oh. HEY! STOP CALLING ME SNOW BUNNY!- They felt that Haku was fuming and started to laugh. The feeling of dread lifted from them and Gaara as the mood got brighter.

-Naruto...- Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara said in unison

-Yeah-

-Itachi is in your room. He has been sitting there for a while- The three smiled and cut the communication before Naruto could reply.

Naruto looked to his left and to his shock Itachi was sitting on the floor against the wall. Naruto started to laugh causing Itachi to be confused. Naruto's laughter died down a bit as he got up and walked to Itachi. Naruto then fell to his knees, leaned forward and kissed Itachi. The kiss deepened as Itachi grabbed him and lay him down on the floor. Itachi started to rub their steadily growing erections together. Naruto arched his back and let out a moan making Itachi grind harder. Their breathing was mow irregular and so far all they could do about the clothing was tear it off each other. Itachi kissed and nipped his way down Naruto body, stopping to suck at his nipples. Then...

"HOKAGE-SAMA! ARE YOU HOME? THERE IS AN EMERGENCY AT THE TOWER AND YOU ARE NEEDED AT ONCE!"

Itachi sighed. He was pissed "What the fuck!" Naruto just looked at him and smiled.

"Calm. He's only a genin."

"..."

"Don't give me that look"

"What look?" Itachi smiled evilly

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

Naruto started laughing when Itachi started to tickle him but the laughing stopped when Itachi grabbed Naruto's cock and started pumping him. Naruto moaned and arched his hips. The genin at the door continued to pound against it until Itachi shouted back if it was something they couldn't handle and the boy answered that it was something they could handle. Itachi then told they boy to fuck off and continued to pleasure Naruto. Not even two minutes past when Kakashi was at the door.

"We are never going to get a chance to do this are we?" Naruto just smiled at him

"I guess it is urgent. Sorry Itachi."

"I'm going with you"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Itachi you jealous bastard"

"What! I can't help it if your drop dead gorgeous"

"Itachi"

"Naruto"

"Alright you can come but promise me you won't hurt anyone"

"Can I give them a death glare?"

"Yes but no sharingan"

"Aw you took the fun out of it"

"Itachi"

"Alright no sharingan"

"Better yet why don't you stay in the office with me during the whole ordeal"

"Why?"

"So I can keep an eye one you"

"You take the fun out of everything I do."

"Not really. I really did enjoy when you took over Gai's body and made him confess that he is the biggest melodramatic person in Konoha"

"You liked that?"

"Yeah but the elders were around and I had to act all Hokage"

"I remember."

"Lets go before Kakashi breaks down my door"

"You get ready I'll handle Kakashi"

"Itachi"

"I won't hurt him! SHEESH!"

Hey I hope you like it. Please review


	4. Obssessive To One Extreme Or The Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There will be Characters who are Out Of Character. You have been warned.

/Naruto Speaking to Kyuubi/

\Kyuubi speaking to Naruto\

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku speaking to each other through their minds

Chapter 4 Obsessive To One Extreme Or The Other

Naruto and Itachi had arrived at the tower ten minutes before Kakashi and the genin who failed to keep up. Tsunade waited for them at the door and started to explain the situation. Apparently the Hidden Village of Stone and the Hidden Village of Cloud were still displeased with Konoha and its alliances. Not only that the two hidden villages threatened war if Konoha did not sever their connection with hidden Mist and Sound villages. Upon hearing this Naruto turned grave. He started formulating back up plans to the ones that were being created. It surprised Itachi that Naruto was able to do two things at once without getting confused or losing his place. Naruto was in overdrive and no one dared to stop him except for Itachi. Naruto began to worry him. Everyone knew what they were doing and the letters that went out to Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara came back with replies and plans of their own on the protection of their village. Naruto on the other hand stressed over everything even when it was done. Itachi was getting a bit nervous and feared that his love was going to collapse due to exhaustion.

Things were hectic for the next few weeks as Naruto kept putting down every threat the two hidden villages threw at him. Since Naruto could communicate with the other kages telepathically they all checked on each other periodically to make sure everything was ok. The news that Haku brought about an attack on his village raised alarms even though the attack was short lived without any casualties from hidden mist. Kakashi was sent with the rest of the ANBU to scout the area. Itachi had gone in search of the Akatsuki and was to be back with in three days. Everything was falling in favor of the four ally villages and it would keep that way throughout the short war.

Itachi arrived five days later than three which worried Naruto greatly. Itachi brought with him Akatsuki whose leader had agreed to Itachi's surprise. Itachi knew how much the S-class nin that came from the two enemy villages despised their own home. Unlike Itachi, the Cloud and Stone nin in Akatsuki hated their villages with a passion and killed without reason. Itachi had made Akatsuki his new family and kept them that way no matter what happened and they knew that. When one was in danger the rest helped and it was always that way and when Itachi found out that Tsunade had granted him pardon he was actually reluctant to leave his family, but Leader would not hear of it and told Itachi that Konoha could depend on them for help when needed because they had a precious member of the group there.

Itachi smiled as he watched his former comrades joke around and dance. He missed the pranks they would play on each other and the jokes that always seemed to pin point someone's stupidity of the moment. Something's never change but some do. Itachi had caught up with everyone and found out that a few members had gotten married or were engaged. Itachi laughed with them and introduced the shinobi of Konoha to his old comrades and was surprised to see them joining the laughter. Naruto took time to relax and join in as well, throwing a few jokes and pranks of his own here and there. When it came to dinner it was tradition in the Akatsuki for one of its members to say grace before the meal, but that night was a bit difficult for grace to be said since almost everyone was wound up. So, to Itachi's horror, the dramatic of the Akatsuki stood up and surveyed the table. As he opened his mouth Itachi elbowed Kisame in the ribs motioning to the standing man. Kisame looked at Itachi as both of them tried to fight back the onslaught of giggles that threatened to make them look like fools. Then an opening came for Sasuke...

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the standing man shouted. Sasuke was waiting for him to say it. 'Come on! Say it!'

"Excuse me!" He shouted again. Sasuke waited with urgency. "What about grace!" that was Sasuke's cue.

"She called and said she couldn't make it!" The room got quiet as everyone looked at each other. Itachi had buried his face in Kisame shoulder to keep him from laughing to loud. Then as he remark sunk in everyone started laughing. The man that was standing was fuming and did not appreciate being made front of. Leader and Naruto stood causing the room to go quiet.

"Akatsuki! We are here to aid Konoha! We promised help because they hold our brother and son Itachi! Now hear this! From this day on! We are now the everlasting allies of Konoha and the other three villages!" When Leader finished speaking the Akatsuki members cheered, some hugged Itachi. Naruto laughed as he watched his lover try to push off his sisters from Akatsuki. 'They are probably over protective of him like he is with me' More laughing ensued as the sisters fussed with Itachi. Once again Naruto called for silence and it came.

"Let us prove to them that we are not weak. Let us prove to them that our allies are not weak either. I have received information from Haku and Gaara stating that there is movement heading our way. Their tracker-nin have been on their trail for quit sometime and assured that the resistance will be here in exactly two days. Tomorrow we are to prepare and to stop this rivalry once and for all." More cheering and then they ate.

Itachi talked with Naruto and Leader about teams and positions. Things were falling into place and soon the war would be over. Gaara had sent half his nin to Konoha, as did Haku. Their spies had confirmed Haku's suspicion that the rival villages were going to take out Konoha first thinking that its destruction will result in faltering the other villages guard. Sasuke brought all able fighting nin from Sound since their location is impossible to find. Things were not going to be easy since there was already friendships forming amongst everyone.

Three days later

The war ended when the two rival villages surrendered. The result was not from the attack force and skill Konoha and its allies had. No, it was from the assignation of the two kages that sent everyone into shock. Apparently the kage's son from Stone had secretly married the kage's daughter from Cloud. Now that their father's were out of they way the new kages visited Konoha after the surrender to arrange alliances. The two told the other kages that they always wished there was peace between the six villages but the feared that their father's would interfere when they to their father's place. Now that they were out of they way alliances could be made without disturbance.

A year later

Naruto stood in front of the window that faced the cliff where the Hokage's of past were carved into it. Naruto smiled as his gaze fell on his father. "I wonder if your proud of me father." Naruto thought out loud. He did not sense Jiraiya until the man spoke.

"I believe he would be beyond proud of you Naruto"

"How would know Jiraiya?"

"I just do. Trust me. I have known your father for years and even in death he still can be sensed."

"..."

"Naruto have you ever had the feeling that someone was in the same room with you but even though you checked there was no one there"

"Yeah. So"

"Your father never rested Naruto. He never left. He is still here and he is still watching you"

"You mean to tell me that my father is a ghost that's stalking me?" A laugh echoed through the room that startled both of them because one the room never echoed. The walls, floor, and ceiling made the sound in the room dead and never echo. Two neither Jiraiya or Naruto laughed at all and from the sound of the unknown source of the laugh it sounded almost like Naruto's.

"That was scary"

"Jiraiya?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for cheering me up"

"Even though I didn't make that laugh happen"

"Still thank you"

"Your welcome"

Later that night at the celebration of remembrance and Christmas

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Laughter and stupidity filled the room. They had just finished eating and crying over lost comrades and in Konoha's position Hokage's of past as well. They were getting ready to do the secret Santa when Itachi stood up. The room went silent and Haku and Sasuke smiled like idiots confusing the hell out of Gaara and Naruto. A few others smiled as well. The over protective sisters from Akatsuki, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Leader, and Kisame. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to the center of the room. Naruto was confused and it showed. Itachi looked at him and for once, also shocking everyone in the room,

Itachi smiled.

"I have an announcement." The room seemed to get tense quickly and Itachi had to hold back a laugh

"Itachi?" Naruto was confused and Itachi just smiled

"Naruto" Itachi got down on one knee causing Naruto to blush "Will you marry me?" Naruto smiled and nearly tackled Itachi to the floor.

"Yes you bastard. Yes"

Everyone cheered. Gaara and Shikamaru looked at each other then at Itachi who winked at them. Nodding to each other they got up. The room fell silent again as Gaara stepped forward.

"As you all well know I suck at speeches so this is not going to be long" Everyone laughed "You all know I have been with Haku since the war ended and I want to know one thing from him" Doing the same thing Itachi did but he waited. Shikamaru stood up.

"As well as I want to know something from Sasuke" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata almost squealed in anticipation.

"Will you marry me" Gaara and Shika asked at once.

"Yes" Haku and Sasuke answered in unison. Everyone cheered, smiled and cried tears of joy.

In the corner of the room an unseen patron stood. No one saw him and if they did they kept their mouth's shut because that feared they were going crazy. Unruly blonde hair that fell over his eyes slightly and piercing blue eyes exactly like Naruto's smiled at the jubilee. He had watched everything from his corner and smiled when his son accepted Itachi. The room got silent as a speech was done for the events of that night. Since Yondaime had the ability to make himself

heard he stepped forward through people causing them to shiver. He knew they couldn't see him but he didn't care. The speaker who was making the speech stopped mid sentence. Yondaime did not notice that he had appeared and everyone now saw him. Right now he did not care. He wanted to see his son. Naruto just stared at him with tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at his father. Yondaime looked Naruto in the eye and smiled.

"You should always know that I will forever be proud of you" With that said Yondaime disappeared. When he did so Naruto broke down and Itachi had to carry him to the bedroom to calm him down. 'Things are going to change and some things are coming that shouldn't' Itachi thought as he sat Naruto on the bed. 'I have a feeling that he is going to have emotional break downs more'

HEY! How you doing? NOPE I'M NOT DONE YET! THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME!

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Insecurities

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Enjoy and Review

Chapter 5 Insecurities

Naruto was depressed for quite sometime and it seemed that no one was able to cheer him up. After the appearance of Yondaime at the party Naruto had not been the same. Itachi was getting worried and he knew it was not healthy for someone to be that depressed. Naruto barely ate and all he did was work at the office. There were times where Itachi had to knock Naruto out to get him out of the office. Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara tried their best to but their efforts were useless. Kyuubi had insisted that everyone left Naruto alone and in time he would be back to normal. To everyone's surprise, Naruto did get back to normal but Itachi was still wary.

Haku was relieved and visited when he had the chance and Gaara and Sasuke did the same. Akatsuki had seemed to not care and their actions were becoming suspicious enough for the elite ninja in Konoha to notice, that's including Naruto, Gaara, Haku, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, etc. Naruto started to doubt Akatsuki's word on alliance and was glad to have given them false strengths and weaknesses of Konoha. Naruto also thanked that Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke had done the same. But Naruto still could not shake off the feeling that the Leader of Akatsuki was taking a liking to him and Naruto knew that Itachi was not taking well to it. Naruto had to calm Itachi down on more than one occasion, including when he was in depression. Naruto knew that Itachi felt threatened that his former leader was going to take Naruto away. Naruto assured Itachi that would not happen, but Naruto knew better than to be fooled by Itachi's relief. He knew that Itachi was still wary but was less tense about the issue.

Since Itachi was granted back to the ANBU, Itachi wore his mask when he was on duty and was around Naruto when Leader was around. Lucky for Itachi, Leader had not known that little piece of information and just thought that Itachi was another ANBU that was starting to distrust him. Kakashi was becoming quite wary of the Akatsuki as well but there was some members, like Kisame, who were left in the dark about everything that happened in Akatsuki. Naruto sighed and drew up the mental list of insecurities that he kept locked away in his mind. He added the Akatsuki alliance to the list before dragging himself out of thought to greet the visitors that had come for the Chuunin Exams. Naruto was going to be forced to make a speech but that was the least of his worries and everybody knew that.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Enjoy

Chapter 6 Trouble

Itachi was called for by Leader. He knew something was not right but he rather not let his uneasiness show. Turning off the path to a small clearing, Itachi saw Leader. He felt eight other chakras surrounding the clearing. 'What a fool' Itachi thought as he approached Leader. Itachi's charcoal black eyes started to bleed red. Leader had never been in battle with Itachi so he did not know what it was like to see use the Sharingan. Kisame had warned to him to be cautious when Itachi was using the Sharingan but what troubled Leader was how did you know Itachi was using it and not just staring at you. Smiling to hide his fear, Leader began the conversation as always.

"Would you like to tell us what your planning Itachi?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Really? How else would you get close to the Hokage than to supposedly fall in love with him"

"You really are a fool"

"What?"

"I know what your planning. You want me to tell you how to get to Naruto without dealing with the ANBU."

"You were not a prodigy for nothing Itachi. Besides you still belong to us."

"Last time I checked you left me to die in this forest. Why should I even consider you comrades"

"That was a …step we had to take and we knew the consequences. Come on. I know you miss them"

"Please. Miss those moronic idiots. I think not. I'd rather burn in hell than come back" Itachi felt the nine chakras fade slowly away one by one. He knew they were still there but someone was closing in. Thinking quickly to stall time Itachi continued the conversation. "Besides, I don't have to take shit orders from you anymore"

"Hold your tongue!"

"Fuck off. I follow Naruto now not you."

"Then you will die"

"Fight me first" As soon as Leader took a offense pose, Kakashi and ten other ANBU rushed through the clearing surrounding Leader. Itachi smirked as Leader surrendered.

"You're a traitor Itachi"

"Better to be a traitor of Akatsuki than a traitor of my home."

"You will pay."

"Try me" Glaring Leader was taken away to face the Rokudaime. Kakashi walked up to Itachi placing a hand on his shoulder. Itachi just turned his head to stare at Kakashi for a few moments before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. Chuckling to himself, Kakashi did the same.

Naruto was still on a slight emotional rollercoaster. It happened every time he thought about his father. Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke were sitting on the floor with Naruto in his office trying to calm him down. A knock on the door caused them to jump. Haku got up and walked to the door and opened it slightly. From where Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara sat, they could not hear what Haku was saying. All they saw was Haku's head shaking from side to side. After about five minutes Haku closed the door and sat back down.

"Who was it?"

"Anazi. He said they captured Akatsuki because they confessed to Itachi that they were planning on kidnapping you again. Anazi wanted to know if you would speak to them and deal punishment. I told him that you were not well and that you would carry out judgment when you were better"

"Thanks Haku. I really do not want to handle anything like that right now."

"Calm my love. Take your time. Their not going anywhere" Naruto, Gaara, Haku, and Sasuke jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. He stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall.

"Itachi? What happened?" Naruto questioned

"Later my love. Later. Now we must head home. It's almost seven o' clock."

"Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you guys later" Naruto got up and waved good bye

"Bye Naruto" came a unison response before he closed the door to his office.

Please Review


	7. A Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Forbidden

Chapter 7 A Day Off

Naruto lay in bed clutching a pillow. The headache he had acquired the day before had long gone and he was sleeping peacefully. Itachi had slipped out and asked Shikamaru and Shizune to help things run smoothly for the day while Naruto rested. The were happy to agree and happy to help their Hokage in any way possible. Itachi then began to make breakfast as his love still lay in bed sleeping. Itachi smiled as he flipped pancakes. He remembered the first day he met and fell in love with Naruto.

_!Flashback! _

_Itachi sat on the steps of his home sharpening his kunai and shuriken when his father arrived home carrying a half beaten child. Itachi was concerned and was charged with the child's recovery. He sat by the kids bedside until he finally regained consciousness. Itachi was relieved and glad that the boy was alive and recovering well or to fast for Itachi's liking. When the small boy had opened his eyes, Itachi saw clouded blue eyes. His own cold black ones softened as he ran his fingers through the boys blonde hair. At first the boy cringed away from the touch until he realized that Itachi was not going to harm him and leaned into the warm touch._

"_My name is Itachi what is yours?"_

"_Naruto" Itachi had heard about Naruto. He heard the villagers speak with such disgust about him while his own clan and the Hyuuga clan talked about him with respect. The females that had children or had had children at one point in time worried constantly about the small blonde and both clans tried their best to care for the small blonde but law and the villagers would not allow them. Itachi had never seen Naruto before so this was his first time and he thought of the blonde as cute._

"_How old are you Naruto."_

"_Seven" Seven. Naruto was seven and was being beaten and raped by the villagers for something he did not do. Itachi hated it and so did the clans. Then again they could do nothing and Itachi hated it._

"_I'm twelve. My father found you being beaten by some drunk villagers so he saved you and brought you hear. How are you feeling?"_

"_Tired. Very tired."_

"_Then lay back down and sleep. Your safe here."_

"_Are you Sasuke's big brother?"_

"_Yes"_

"_He talks about you a lot. Nice to meet you. You are cuter than Sasuke you know that?" Itachi blushed and turned his gaze towards the floor._

"_Your tired and need more rest. Lay down and continue sleeping. I will wake you when dinner is ready" Naruto smiled genuinely at Itachi, then he lay back down and went back to sleep. Itachi sat there for a few moments until he realized that his father was standing behind him._

"_So, is he alright Itachi"_

"_Yes. He has healed quite fast and he is tired as well. There is a problem though"_

"_And that is…"_

"_I'm afraid that I am falling in love with him" Itachi's father smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I believe he may be the only one who will understand you front and back" Itachi looked up and smiled. He continued to watch Naruto sleep until dinner._

_!End Flashback!_

Itachi felt arms encircle his waist and a nose nuzzle his shoulder. Naruto was awake and waiting for his morning kiss. Itachi smiled when Naruto kept nudging him with his nose. Itachi finally turned around and kissed his love on the lips after placing the last of the pancakes on a plate. Naruto smiled and deepened the kiss and they stood there like that for a few more seconds before parting to sit at the table and eat breakfast.

"Is there a reason why you did not wake me Itachi?"

"You have the day off today to relax and I have some idea on what we should do."

"Really? Well then you will just have to catch me" Naruto giggled as he got up and ran out of the room leaving his empty plate on the table. Itachi chuckled then got up and left the room leaving his half empty plate on the table, walking in the direction Naruto ran off to.

HI, sorry it took so long. Please forgive me. This chapter was just a relaxing chapter with a small flashback on when Itachi first met Naruto. Please Review.


End file.
